


Beware of neighbors who vomit during Lent.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Brazilian Werewolf, Carnaval, Day 5, F/M, Folklore, HidaKaku - Freeform, KakuHida Week 2020, Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M, Poor Hidan..., Werewolf!Kakuzu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: No mês do Carnaval, Hidan percebeu que seu vizinho, Kakuzu, estava passando mal todas as manhãs, achando que era apenas por farra, leve engano dele.In the month of Carnival, Hidan realized that his neighbor, Kakuzu, was having a bad time every morning, thinking it was just because he drank too much at the Carnival parties, a slight mistake from him.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: KakuHida Week





	Beware of neighbors who vomit during Lent.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay galera, é o seguinte...  
> Okay guys, here's the deal...
> 
> Lobisomem Brasileiro é diferente do lobisomem 'tradicional', os dos filmes Norte Americanos, por exemplo, eles não precisam de Lua Cheia pra se transformar, eles sempre se transformam na virada de quinta pra sexta-feira ou na Quaresma (entre o carnaval e a pascoa) que é todos os dias. No Brasil, existe a lenda de que, quando em uma família se nasce 6 meninas, o 7 filho vira lobisomem se não for batizado pela irmã mais velha, ele também pode transformar outras pessoas em lobisomem com uma mordida ou quem beber seu sangue e geralmente eles tem MUITO problema com infecção estomacal por conta das porcarias que ele come quando tá transformado, acho engraçado isso.  
> E eles não tem aparecia de lobo em si, na verdade é uma mistura de lobo e porco, as vezes lobo e jumento, alguns relatos dizem que eles andam de quatro, como um cachorro e tem orelhas enormes, tipo, muito grande mesmo, de arrastar no chão.
> 
> Brazilian werewolves are different from the 'traditional' werewolves, those from North American movies, for example, they don't need a full moon to transform, they always turn from Thursday to Friday or in Lent (between Carnival and Easter) which is every day. In Brazil, there is a legend that when in a family 6 girls are born, the 7 child becomes a werewolf if he is not baptized by his older sister, he can also turn other people into werewolves with a bite or whoever drinks his blood and usually they have VERY problem with stomach infection because of the crap he eats when he is transformed, I think it's funny that.  
> And they don't have appearance of wolf itself, in fact it's a mixture of wolf and pig, sometimes wolf and donkey, some reports say they walk on all fours, like a dog and have huge ears, like, really big, drag on the floor.

Já fazia um tempo que Hidan morava naquele prédio, foi por recomendações de amigos, seu vizinho de cima era seu melhor amigo, Kisame, abaixo de si era Deidara, Sasori e Obito, o do lado esquerdo era Yahiko, Konan e Nagato, Hidan nunca entenderia como eles conseguiam morar juntos em um apartamento tão pequeno, porém o real problema era seu vizinho da direita, Kakuzu.

O albino sempre tinha algumas brigas com ele por Hidan fazer muito barulho e incomodar Kakuzu durante o dia, Hidan ficava indignado pois estava no horário permitido, mas Kakuzu sempre vinha falando que dormia durante o dia e trabalhava de noite.

Era sempre assim.

— Eu acho que você gosta dele. — Comentou Konan.

Hidan achou isso um absurdo, mas tinha que admitir que Kakuzu era bonito. Quando ele saia de manhã cedo para pegar o jornal e estava com o cabelo amarrado no coque, Hidan sempre ficava encantado, no entanto, eram momentos que duravam pouco já que a briga pelo silêncio começava novamente.

Porém, algo estranho aconteceu recentemente, uma noite, na primeira noite de carnaval, Hidan escutou estalos no apartamento de Kakuzu, mas eram estalos altos, no entanto pararam de imediato.

Ele ficou um pouco intrigado com isso, mas deixou passar. Na manhã seguinte, Hidan acordou tarde, claro, era carnaval, ninguém acorda cedo em pleno carnaval e foi fazer suas higienes.

As paredes, finas como eram, dava para escutar tudo, surpreendentemente ele escutou alguém vomitando, vinha da direita. Hidan riu, não sabia que Kakuzu tinha ido farrear logo no primeiro dia de carnaval, talvez isso explicasse os estalos.

Hidan foi para a cozinha tomar chá e viu o _Sonrisa_ l perto da pia e coçou a cabeça, uma hora eles teriam que se dar bem né? Ele deixou a xícara de lado e pegou o pacotinho, saindo do apartamento e vendo que Kakuzu saiu na mesma hora.

Eles se encararam e um clima estranho se formou, Kakuzu estava péssimo — Parece que alguém foi curti o carnaval. — Debochou Hidan.

Kakuzu revirou os olhos, mas seus ombros relaxaram — Não é da sua conta.

— Tem certeza? De noite eu estava dormindo igual o anjo que sou e fui acordado com um barulho do caralho, parece meio hipócrita não acha? — O albino riu, estava se achando depois disso.

Kakuzu bufou, seus ombros ficaram tensos — Uma vez na vida tem que provar o próprio remédio.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Hidan — Vai se fuder. — Ele viu Kakuzu começar a andar — Ei, toma. — Hidan jogou o _Sonrisal_ para Kakuzu que pegou com facilidade — Eu escutei você vomitando e parecia uma merda, não exagere da próxima vez.

Kakuzu parecia surpreso, principalmente vendo o rosto do alvo corar, olhou para o pacote e sorriu — Obrigado.

  
  


  
  


Já tinha passado o carnaval, mas parecia que Kakuzu estava enfrentando uma infecção estomacal, todo dia de manhã isso acontecia, ele vomitava como se tivesse comido algo estragado e Hidan sentia um pouco de nojo e também pena, ele também via menos o seu amado vizinho e os estalos eram contínuos de noite.

— Eu também escuto, é bem alto. — Disse Kisame.

Quem não escutava aquilo? Hidan suspirou.

— Alguém tinha que reclamar com ele, certo? — Disse Itachi.

Todos olharam para Hidan que curvou a sobrancelha — Eu já falei com ele caralho, mas ele tá assim desde o carnaval.

— Será cirrose? — Questionou Konan.

— Tenta falar com ele de novo Hidan. — Pediu Nagato.

— Ele nem sai do apartamento direito agora, como vou falar?

— Se vira mona. — Mandou Deidara.

— Vão se fuder.

  
  


  
  


Era onze da noite, um silêncio absoluto, algo bem incomum, Hidan meio que já esperava os estalos altos então o habito de ficar acordado até aquelas horas era comum. Ele sentou na cama e pressionou a cabeça contra a parede tentando escutar algum barulho vindo do apartamento de Kakuzu, mas nada vinha.

Será que ele melhorou? Hidan esperava que sim, e esperava vê-lo amanhã para poder reclamar, estava sentindo falta de perturbar Kakuzu. Ele se virou e olhou para a sua janela, vendo uma cena inusitada.

Tinha um cachorro grande de olhos vermelhos que brilhavam olhando para ele, bufando contra o vidro da janela. Paralisado, ele tentou processar o que estava acontecendo, será que ele estava em um pesadelo? Queria que sim, no entanto, Hidan nunca fora bom em analisar situações.

— Que porra? — Ele gritou, e como reação o cachorro pulou para dentro do quarto, quebrando a janela — Puta merda, não brinca.

Não era exatamente um cachorro, eles não eram tão grande assim, parecia mais um lobo, com orelhas enormes, que se arrastavam pelo chão e as patas de trás eram pernas de porco. No desespero, Hidan não sabia o que era aquilo, mas estava o encarando de forma raivosa, por um momento o albino lembrou quando brigava com Kakuzu todos os dias, ele tinha um olhar exatamente daquele jeito.

O ser andou até Hidan devagar, subindo na cama e cheirando tudo — Porra, porra, porra, porra — Ele desesperou, quanto mais o ser se aproximava de si, até que se viu escorregando — _Oh_ caralho!

Ele viu que o ser puxou sua coberta e começou a comê-la — Ei, isso não é pra comer, bicho.

Mas o ser o ignorou, continuando a comer o pano e o cheirando, parecia que Hidan esqueceu que tinha algo no seu quarto que poderia matá-lo e levantou da cama bruscamente indo salvar a sua única coberta, mas ao virar a cabeça, as orelhas do ser estalaram tão alto que doia.

Hidan colocou as mãos sobre seu ouvido, então algo clicou na mente de Hidan — Você matou o Kakuzu! — Ele apontou para o bicho.

Ao ter o nome do vizinho dito, o lobo olhou com atenção para Hidan, muito centrado. Algo em Hidan estava mal, quase melancólico em saber que seu vizinho rabugento e bonito tinha morrido por aquele bicho a sua frente.

A coberta fora abandonada de repente e o ser sentou, ainda olhando para Hidan com muita atenção. Ele não entendeu aquela mudança repentina de atitude, mas ficou um tanto quanto confiante e se aproximou mais do ser — Você matou ele ou não caralho?

O ser estreitou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para o lado.

— Você é um cachorro por acaso? — Hidan perguntou, ainda nervoso, ele estendeu sua mão para o ser, já estava vendo sua mão ser arrancada de seu corpo, mas algo dentro dele dizia que sua teoria inicial não estava correta, surpreendentemente sua mão chegou inteira até a cabeça do ser, fazendo cafuné, ele tinha pelos bem macios — Matou o Kakuzu ou não?

Novamente, em estado de alerta ao nome de Kakuzu ser chamado.

  
  


  
  


A noite passou assustadoramente tranquila, o logo, cachorro ou sei lá, não tentou matar Hidan, só explorou sua casa, no entanto, Hidan não conseguiu dormir de jeito nenhum e seguiu o ser até que estava amanhecendo e o ser foi até a janela quebrada e saiu.

Hidan o seguiu pelo olhar e o viu entrar no apartamento de Kakuzu.

Bem, era agora que descobriria a verdade. Ele saiu pela janela e andou cuidadosamente pelo meio-fio e entrou pela janela do apartamento de Kakuzu, foi a coisa mais insana que ele já fez, mas ele tinha sobrevivido uma noite com um bicho estranho, andar no meio-fio de um prédio parecia fichinha.

Percebeu que o quarto de Kakuzu era um pouco maior que o seu, porém estava bem bagunçado, totalmente o oposto do que esperava. Ele andou pelo quarto até ver o ser se contorcendo ao lado da cama, parecia está se transformando em algo.

Não foi uma cena muito agradável de ver.

— Que nojo.

E para a sua surpresa…

— KAKUZU? — Ele gritou.

Meio tonto, o moreno olhou rapidamente para Hidan, questionando o motivo dele estar ali — O que-

— Caralho você não morreu, puta merda Kakuzu! — As palavras e o abraço forte que veio em seguida parecia genuíno, deixando Kakuzu corado e sem reação, então o choque veio — Pera... Então você é o bicho!? Lobo, cachorro, porco? — Ele olhou desacreditado.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram, absorvendo tudo o que Hidan disse, depois ficou mais recuado — Se você contar para alguém, eu vou te matar.

O olhar sanguinário de Kakuzu deixava a ameaça mais real ainda, no entanto, Hidan achou engraçado — Não dá pra te levar a sério estando n- — Kakuzu puxou Hidan pelo pescoço e o olhou nos olhos — Tá, eu não falo, caramba.

Tendo seu pescoço solto, Hidan olhou de relance para o corpo nu de Kakuzu, certamente o mais alto tinha um corpo muito bonito, seus pensamentos foram claros quando o rosto alvo ficou vermelho como um tomate, Kakuzu teve a mesma reação, até sentir uma dor terrível no estômago e não resistiu e vomitou no chão.

— Puta merda Kakuzu, que nojo! — Ele segurou os cabelos longos de Kakuzu tentando o ajudar — Sério, por que disso tudo _ein_? Você é o que?

Quando parecia tudo normal, o moreno finalmente respondeu — Eu sou um lobisomem.

Os olhos de Hidan piscaram — Mas lobisomem não tem pernas de porco.

— Os estadunidenses não tem. — Explicou Kakuzu, mas vendo o olhar confuso de Hidan ele suspirou — Lobisomens dos Estados Unidos e Brasileiros são diferentes Hidan.

O rosto de Hidan iluminou-se — Caralho! — Hidan sorriu — Teve uma hora que você parecia um cachorro Kaku, deixou até eu fazer cafuné. — Ele contou, com um sorriso bobo.

Quando Kakuzu protestaria pelo apelido repentino e pelo cafuné seu estômago reclamou novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, eu estava muito ansiosa por esse dia, minhas amigas sabem como eu estava no hype pq eu AMO escrever coisas assim hehehe
> 
> hope you enjoyed it, I was really looking forward to this day, my friends know how I was in the hype because I LOVE writing things like this hehehe


End file.
